User talk:PitchBlack696
PitchBlack696 User Talk Hi. Welcome to my talk page. Go ahead and leave a message and I'll try to write back. Weapon Template Hi PitchBlack696 there seems to be a problem on this template http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:LongSwordDesc when i checked the other longswords it turned out like this http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Akantor_Katana -Kaze-(talk) 7:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) y are the weapon pages mulded up tiggyslaer12 04:09, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hi again sir PitchBlack696 i am going try and fix the longsword weapon section "the problem with the templates" as a temporary solution -Kaze-(talk) 8:56, 1 December 2008 (UTC) only ..... edits to go what are the requirements to become an admin. ive been curious for awhile now. just wonderin. Fanfic I was wondering can we have more than one fanfic? (Dankedude 20:34, 3 December 2008 (UTC)) Is one, as in someone, allowed to have a Fanfic info page of some sorts? Dlcrazygamer Thanks Thanks for transferring my fanfic. I kinda didn't have any of it saved so its a good thing you did that. Ookamikazuchi 21:06, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Review What do you think of my Rajang help guide. I created it on a new page named Walkthroughs. Watch this space im doing more. Add answer to Shout Box. Also visit my page, im a new member. User:Langers 619[[http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Langers619]] 13:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Chat excuse me, but why was the chat room deleated? Oh, i apologize. i couldnt find it and thought it was deleted. would you mind giving me a link please? TheLifeOfArc 03:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) The wish list every one wrote on Hey,,, I think you should send that wish list every one wrote on to the Capcom so they can get player input! Weapon Mechanics‎ on the dragon element tigrex dose dragon when it hit you like a charge it is the on wyvern to do dragon Main Page rename Since you seem to be the most active admin, I wanted to let you that I just renamed the Main Page to Monster Hunter Wiki. I've been assigned with stopping by all the top gaming wikis and making sure their main page is named (Game Name) Wiki instead of Main Page, for search engine optimization purposes. If you admins decide you don't want the keep the new main page name, you obviously have the right to revert, but I would strongly suggest keeping it so that even more people will find this wiki. Cheers. =) JoePlay (talk) 20:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) hey pitchblack. i just wanna say great job with this monster hunter page. Keep up the good work!!! Well.... You serious pitch? It is good to be an admin, and if I become one, I could use its power to make editting more convinient and keeping the wiki cleaner, but all in all, yea actually, I am kinda interested.Vesuvius talk WHOA! WHOA PITCH, I'm now and admin!? THANKS ALOT pitch, I'll be sure to work towards the wiki more and better than ever now, and clean up the wiki like no other!Vesuvius talk Congrats Ves! --Lore master 20:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC)